Cuando te quedas encerrado en un ascensor
by oOMerOo
Summary: Remus va a visitar a su amigo y se queda pues eso, encerrado en un ascensor...loq puede pasar dentro.....ah leanlo mal summary, lo séU


Las calles de Londres estaban desiertas. Una tromba de agua caía en esos momentos y nadie se atrevía salir. Bueno menos un hombre que cruzaba la calle cubriéndose con un maletín la cabeza.

Remus Lupin llegaría tarde a casa de amigo. Ese día había estado buscando trabajo en el mundo mágico, parecía que nadie quería dar trabajo" a un treintañero con aspecto de viejo", que era como el se describía.

Entró en un edificio, era antiguo, o por lo menos eso decía el papel que había en las paredes del portal. Sirius vivía en el último piso, un ático, así que decidió usar el ascensor, hoy no había ganas de subir las escaleras.

Aunque aquel ascensor daba miedo, por que era tan antiguo como el edificio: se cerraba con una puerta de hierro y otra de madera y sabía por Sirius, que había dado unos cuantos problemas.

Estaba esperando a que llegara el dichoso ascensor, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Una chica, que también parecía rondar los treintas, sacudió el paraguas llenando el suelo de agua, lo mismo hizo con el chubasquero lila que llevaba puesto.

Remus la miro de arriba a bajo. Era una manía que tenía, según James, era instinto lobuno. La chica iba con una falda larga vaquera, con un poco de vuelo en el bajo y un blusón de mangas anchas de color azul, Por la ropa Remus penso que debería ser de esos "Hippies" que había por Londres.

-Hola ¿todavía no ha venido el ascensor?- Pregunto la chica sonriendo.

-Euh…eso parece- respondió Remus en un acto reflejo.

Un "Plan" se escucho en el portal, avisándolos de que el ascensor había llegado. Ambos entraron: sonrisas tontas, movimientos tontos, antes de quedarse en un sitio fijo. Iban por la quinta planta cuando de repente, el ascensor se paro en seco y luego se apago la luz.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Remus preocupado. Nunca le habían gustando los ascensores.

-Parece que se a cortado la luz-Respondió la chica, yendo hacia el teléfono de emergencias. Lo cogió y tras cinco segundos, volvió a colgarlo-. Si, se ha ido. Vaya mierda de ascensor. ¿A qué piso ibas?

-Al ático B- respondió Remus-. Espero no estar mucho tiempo aquí.

-Ático B… ¿Conoces a Sirius?- Pregunto la chica sentándose en el suelo.

Remus alzo una ceja. No le extrañaba nada que Sirius conociera a todas las chicas del edificio. Se sentó al lado de la chica.

-si, fuimos juntos a la escuela desde pequeños- afirmo Lupin jugando con su corbata-. Me llamo Remus, por cierto.

La chica sonrió cogió la mano que le extendía el chico.

-Justine. Solo conozco a Sirius de vista, pero parece buen chico- dijo Justine mirando a la puerta, como si así pudiese abrirla.

-Si que lo es- Remus sonrió recordando en como había sido ayudado en el colegio por sus amigos.

Se quedaron callados. El silencio era incómodo para los dos. ¿De que coño hablabas con una persona a la que acabas de conocer?

Se miraron un momento y se sonriendo, como pidiéndose perdón mutuamente por la poca conversación.

La bombilla del ascensor parecía que con esfuerzo, quería encenderse, pero solo conseguía hacerlo por un momento.

"Si por lo menos supiera si Justine es muggle o no podría utilizar la magia" pensó Remus suspirando

-¿No hace calor?- Pregunto Justine quitándose una chaquetilla vaquera que llevaba.

-No me digas que tienes claustrofobia- se preocupo Remus alzando las cejas.

-¡No para nada!- protesto Justine.

"Mira que es lindo el amigo. ¿Y eso de que solo conoces a Sirius de vista? JA¿Porqué hará tanta calor? Si tuviera aquí mi varita… por qué me la tendría que a ver dejado en casa, menos mal que no ha pasado nada. Rectifico estar encerrada en un ascensor!" pensaba Justine mientras jugueteaba con unos flecos de su bolso.

Remus observo a la chica: Tenía la piel oscura, pero no llegaba a ser negra, parecía que todo en ella era perfecto: su nariz no era ni pequeña ni grande, tenía los labios finos y rojos. Y sus ojos verde claro adornaban su cara. Una melena de rizos cortos hasta la mitad de la espalda terminaba el conjunto. Y se acordó lo que le dijo una vez Lily cuando se le declaro " Estas enamorado de verdad cuando todo en esa persona es perfecto, incluso sus defectos.

"No, tu no ¡Lupin. No puedes a ver tenido un flechazo en menos de dos minutos! Pero es que… joder que te calles. ¿Con te excusarías los días de luna llena? Tu nunca podrás enamorarte de alguien. Podría…, si"

mientras veía a Lupin, que parecía tener un debate interno, se acerco a él con cautela, para luego hacer unos movimientos con las manos.

-¿Estas ahí?- Le pregunto Justine extrañada.

-Si, si- afirmo Lupin saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Es ahora o nunca"

-Justine…yo. ¡A la mierda!

Remus cogió del cuello para besarla y cosa que le sorprendio, Justine le seguía. Empezo a recorrer el cuello, bajando poco a poco, escucho a la chica reírse mientras le quitaba la camisa. Ella le cogió la cara con las manos, para así besarse con más pasión.

Justine sentía las manos de Remus por su cintura, intentado desabrochar su camisa, mientras ella bajaba sus besos hasta el cuello, pera fijarse en su torso lleno de cicatrices, cosa que hizo detenerse.

-No preguntes…¿Vale?- Dijo Remus, mientras veía que la chica sonreía y seguía con sus besos.

Parecían sincronizados. Se quitaron la camisa a la vez, dejándolas a un lado. Justine se entretuvo quitando el botón del vaquero y Remus en el sujetador de la chica. Al minuto el licántropo estaba sobre ella buscando su sexo, mientras ella gemía, cuando lo encontró no hizo falta miramientos y vió que Justine asentía. Remus se coloco e introdujo su miembro mientras que veía a Justine dar un golpe con la mano en el suelo.

Después de llegar al éxtasis, ambos se volvieron a poner la ropa y se quedaron abrazados, cuando vieron que la luz volvía y el ascensor empezaba a subir.

Se pusieron de pie arreglándose un poco la ropa. Justine vivía al lado de Sirius, en el C. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a un Sirius de brazos cruzados.

-¡Sabía que eras tu! Nunca llegas tarde ¿Verdad?- le dijo Sirius sonriendo-. ¡Hola Justine!

-Hola y adiós que tengo algo de prisa-Se disculpo abriendo la puerto de su piso.

Sirius se sorprendió. Justine nunca se escabullía. Y siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, no suelto.

-Bueno que¿pasamos?- Pregunto Remus-. Así puedo sentarme, estoy algo cansado.

-Si, claro. Y así me cuentas lo que ha sucedido en el dichoso ascensor- Respondió Sirius dejándole paso.

"¿Contarle a Sirius lo que ha pasado? Ni loco… ¿Volveré a ver a Justine otro vez?"

Y, con este pensamiento rondando por la cabeza de Remus, entraron en el piso de Sirius Black.

**oOOo**

Mi primer One/shot… a ver que tal os parece, así que porfaplis, manda r/r … que así también puedo saber si lo sigo o no . Tenía ganas de hacer algo así, nunca he hecho algo subito de tono (Si esq se le puede llamar así) ni un one/shot, asiq necesitaría que me dijeran que esta mal y lo que y tal

Nus Vemos,

oOGAIAOo

MOS  
VSC  
AOL


End file.
